


Untitled Perfect Tommy/New Jersey fantasy/masturbation scene

by Tygermama



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Tommy <i>wonders</i> about the newest Hong Kong Cavalier, New Jersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Perfect Tommy/New Jersey fantasy/masturbation scene

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Sexual Content
> 
> Beta: [](http://catyah.livejournal.com/profile)[**catyah**](http://catyah.livejournal.com/), she did a great job and she didn't even know anything about Buckaroo Banzai before this! ::hugs:: Thank You!!!
> 
> For those of you who may not be familiar with "The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai", here's a post I put together with links and videos that should give you a pretty good clue what's going on <http://tygermama.livejournal.com/22122.html>
> 
> **Disclaimer:** If I owned this movie, well, let's just say the rating would have been _a lot_ different

***** BB *****

Perfect Tommy lay on his bed, in that state between awake and asleep, musing disjointedly. It had been one hell of a week. The Jet Car went right through a mountain, _into the 8th dimension!_ He got to be part of history. Well, yes, _again_, but some things never got old. Finding Penny in Artie's bar. Penny, god, if only she and Peggy could have met. Peggy had been like a sister to him. He hoped things worked out between Penny and Buckaroo. That he and Penny could be close too. He missed having a sister to tease.

Rawhide. Perfect Tommy felt his eyes begin to water and shook his head in denial. No time to grieve now, no reason, he wasn't really gone, just sleeping. Rawhide was in cryo and they wouldn't rest till they got him back someday. But seeing Reno sitting there beside the cryopod just about broke his heart.

And then there was New Jersey, the newest member of their merry band. Doctor Sidney Zweibel, tall, awkward, looking like he just rode out of a Roy Rogers movie in his ten-gallon hat and woolly chaps. God, standing there in the sun the first time they met, looking completely clueless. Clueless that he was hitting kinks Perfect Tommy had almost forgotten he had. _And then he mistook me for Pecos._ Truly the beginnings of a grand romance.

Perfect Tommy liked guys to be as tall as him, but he loved guys taller than him. Just the thought of looking up into New Jersey's passion-filled gaze made him hot. And chaps, he always had a thing for chaps, Rawhide would always tease him about..._dammit! Rawhide Will Be Back!_ When he was asked why, he would always say he didn't know, but, really, it was the 'framing' effect that accentuated certain parts of the anatomy. Why would anyone need to ask that, anyway? Wasn't it obvious? _They're chaps! It's not rocket science!_

At first, he had been a little defensive around New Jersey, _Sidney._ He wasn't about to get all tied up, heh, tied up, over some guy that may not be sticking around. Sure, he was an old friend of Buckaroo's and he had to be a good doctor for Buckaroo to want him around, but could he sing? Play? Shoot worth a damn? Could you trust him to have your back? During that attack on the house, the first time Perfect Tommy had seen New Jersey with a gun, the answer had been a resounding _no, not really, can you say greenhorn?_

Oh, but New Jersey tried so hard, was so willing to do whatever it took. To help the _team_ of course. No telling if he would be willing to do whatever it took in other areas, not yet. He handled a gun like an idiot at first, but he never stopped trying. He took advice, asked questions, never worried about looking stupid, just wanted to be better. He persisted until he got it right. And at the end, in that weird Yoyodyne/red lectroid swamp, Perfect Tommy had seen exactly what Doctor Sidney Zweibel could do. Gone was New Jersey, wanna-be Cavalier. And Doctor Zweibel emerged, focused, intense. Watching New Jersey do everything he could to save Penny had been a revelation. Strong hands gently manipulating Penny's limbs, checking for injuries, eyes intently looking for any sign of reaction. Full lips calmly and firmly issuing instructions. Perfect Tommy's nascent attraction had developed into a full-on raging crush.

What else would New Jersey persist at? What would it take to have that intensity focused on him? How would it feel to have those hands and lips on _him?_ Did New Jersey like guys? Even if he did, did New Jersey like giving blow jobs? With that mouth, it would be a shame if he didn't. Tommy felt himself growing hard, thinking about New Jersey's lips.

They'd start with kissing, everything good starts with kissing. Slow and wet? Hard and fast? Hard and fast, kissing like they'd been wanting it forever and couldn't hold back anymore. New Jersey would push him back against the wall and lean in with his whole body. Perfect Tommy would wrap his arms around New Jersey's waist and not let go.

Tommy ran his finger along his lips, then inside his mouth, sucking lightly, imaging New Jersey's tongue claiming his mouth. Lips moving along his jaw and then slowly down his throat until they found that spot beside his adam's apple that always drove him crazy. The lips continued down to lick and nibble their way across his collarbone and then down to his nipple. The flesh pebbled up between his still moist finger and thumb. Tommy twisted just enough to send a sharp needle of pleasure and pain through him. His hips thrust up involuntarily. Tommy pushed his pajama bottoms down to mid-thigh and kicked them off the rest of the way, along with the covers.

Tommy could see New Jersey slowly working his way down his chest, somewhere they had lost all their clothes, but it was his fantasy and, dammit, if he wanted to skip the unveiling and get to the point, _he could._ New Jersey using lips, tongue and long-fingered hands, _God, those hands,_ finding old hot spots, maybe making new ones. Tommy could see New Jersey's eyes looking up at him, gauging his reactions, deciding what to do next.

Tommy reached down and brushed his fingers through New Jersey's hair and smiled. New Jersey, _who calls someone 'New Jersey' in bed? Sidney, I'd call him Sidney if we were alone,_ smiled back, managing to look sweet and debauched at the same time. Sidney resumed his ministrations, licking and nibbling at Tommy's navel, triggering a ticklish response. Tommy laughed and jerked his hips again, the head of his erection bumping Sidney's chin, rasping on the stubble, just on the right side of painful. Sidney grasped Tommy's hips and nuzzled Tommy's erection with his cheek. He then grasped the base of Tommy's penis in his right hand while tracing the path of the prominent vein delicately with the fingers of his left. Examining, memorizing every contour, Sidney looked into Tommy's eyes.

"Perfect," Sidney said mischievously. He followed the path of his fingers with small laps of his tongue, cat-like and driving Tommy crazy.

The feel of Sidney's hot tongue and moist breath on his cock made Tommy start chanting under his breath, "ohgodyespleaseSidneymoremoremorepleasegod..." Sidney tongued the slit of Tommy's cock and then swallowed the tip, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Tommy gasped and tried to thrust into Sidney's mouth, but Sidney held him firmly against the wall.

Sidney worked his cock slowly, licking and sucking the top inch or so and then going back to the tip and starting over, taking in more each time. Tommy couldn't figure out if Sidney hadn't done this before, hadn't done this in a while, or was just a evil cock-sucking tease. He kind of hoped it was the latter. Tommy was light-headed with the sensation of Sidney's mouth working up and down. Sidney's hands held Tommy up against the wall, keeping him from thrusting too deep into Sidney's mouth. It also kept Tommy from falling over. His legs were so weak with lust that he could not stand without Sidney bracing him.

Tommy looked down and watched Sidney's mouth on him. The sight was stunning. Full, red lips stretched around his erection, eyelashes quivering as he concentrated on what he was doing, a sheen of perspiration highlighting his features. Sidney looked so _beautiful._ Tommy reached down and threaded his fingers through Sidney's hair, loving the feel of the satiny strands and the heat coming off of his scalp. Tommy didn't try to pull or guide Sidney's motions, he just let his hand rest there, fingers tightening slightly on the way up and loosening on the way down, feeling every stroke.

As Sidney caught his rhythm, he hummed in contentment, the sensation causing Tommy to moan and throw his head back against the wall with a thump. "SidsidsidneySidneySidney..." Tommy unknowingly began to chant Sidney's name louder and louder as he came closer to orgasm. Sidney let go of Tommy's hip and fondled his balls, making Tommy cry out even louder. On the end of his next downstroke, Sidney reached back and pressed the sensitive skin behind Tommy's balls, the combined sensations pushed Tommy over the brink. He came, calling out Sidney's name, his vision whiting out.

Tommy lay on his bed, panting, waiting a few moments for his breathing and pulse to slow. He realized when he had recovered from his orgasm that his right hand was still curled around his spent cock, his left cradling his balls. He idly drew patterns with the come on his belly and laughed, "If the fantasy is this good, I guess I gotta go find out if the reality is better." He stood up on shaky legs and walked into his bathroom to clean up.

 

***** ***** *****

 

Outside Perfect Tommy's room, Sidney Zweibel, aka New Jersey, newest member of the Hong Kong Cavaliers, was stunned. And more than a little aroused, he had to admit to himself, staring at the crushed bottle of conditioner in his hand, its creamy contents spattered all over his hand in a mocking parody of what he was certain had just happened on the other side of Perfect Tommy's door.

He had used the shower in Reno's room, with Reno's permission, the shower in his room being broken. On his way back, Sidney thought he had heard _something_ from Perfect Tommy's room and had stopped to listen, thinking maybe Tommy may need some help, but Sidney had ended up hearing so much more.

"Never heard my name said like _that_ before," he whispered to himself. Sidney had been attracted to Perfect Tommy from the start, but he never let himself think that attraction may be returned. Sidney stared at Perfect Tommy's door, trying to decide whether he should knock or go back to his room.


End file.
